fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:FluttyShy/@comment-94.254.130.171-20130703200423
HAHAHAHAHA ako man has a light green color, purple hair, and dark-blue eyes. (It has exactly the same color as the body in the form of a pony.) Wears a light blue shirt with slightly puffy sleeves and aquamarine band of grapes made of plastic glasses. In addition it has a lavender skirt with her lovely stamp, three purple grapes. Magic With the Magic is just fine. In the episode "new student" Zapisujena level 5 is taught at this level many tricks that used the Trixie, eg. Conjuring flowers, levitation of large items such as boats, all items out of the house together and raising six ponies at once. He also works on non-pegazom conjure wings. Jewel passion Flutter Pie is a gem of passion, but it is written in Invented collected harmony # Flutter Pie - Jewel of passion. Room Flutter Pie has its own room. Although still living with her parents pokójest very large. It has walls painted the color of turquoise. Nicely this color suits her. The floor is dark yellow, navy sofit. The lamp is a flesh-colored with a white żrówką, and dark-yellow, thick hanger. Lamp with shape resembles a semicircle located dogórynogami submitted. On the wall hang two pictures on the right picture with the drawing of Princess Luna, where the corners are wrestling with Princess Celestia przemianiona in the Moonlight Witch. The picture on the left is the portrait of Rainbow dash of color ellipse. The colors of the ellipse are: purple, red, black and light green. The thickest, purple belt, asterisks are yellow, or blue. A window dresser, a shelf and a bed that hides a set of sheets. This may be due to zauwarzyć handles. All are orange. Table of gray on the vase with orange tulips. Quotes '' 'New student:' * I wonder at what level to get it. What do you think Blue Lady? * 'Blue Lady:' I think we both get to the same level, but what I do not have a clue. * Eeeee .... it as much as I do! * Wow! Trixie! You are invincible! '' 'Three Wishes Flutter Pie:' *'' 'Crystal Diamond:' And that's what Drawing Rainbow and Rainbow Dash passed through the swamp bridge. Aha! and were not associated with Rainbow Drawing wings could not charming! * Haha! good! And now .... * 'Spike:' Hey, guys! (Burps) * AAAAAAA! (FP jumps in the air, the beknieńcie Spike 'a) * 'Spike:' Oh! Letter from Celestia! (Grunts) Road Flu ... * 'Sparcle and Bue Lady:' Hey? Spike? Where Flutter Pie? * 'Spike:''' I do not know. Trivia * It has the same design as Pinkie Pie. (As the only on fansite MLPW.) * I used to live in Ponyville. * Has 15 years. * It has a grandfather who is not only a unicorn pony Earth. See also: Her version of the man in the movie "Equestria Girls". Link: http://pl.equestria-girls-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/Flutter_Pie Gallery Flutter Pie 16.png | To see the entire gallery, click here | link = http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Flutter_Pie/Galeria